


3 times Stiles and Scott get caught wearing each other’s cloths

by Hamie58



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as title</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Stiles and Scott get caught wearing each other’s cloths

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Teen Wolf story, I saw a Gifset on Tumblr with Scott and Stiles wearing the same clothes and this popped into my head. This is unbetaed any errors are my own, any constructive criticism is welcome.

1\. Stiles was digging through his locker looking for his math book, it was the end of a long day which finished a long week. Stiles had run out of clean clothes sometime around Wednesday between his Dad working double shifts to pay the MRI bill and Stiles helping to fight the supernatural demons that seem to be on a killing spree every week. No one had gotten around to washing laundry so Stiles had been wearing the few items he could that didn’t smell too bad and weren’t covered in blood. The rest he was borrowing from Scott. He was just about to give up looking when he heard Lydia behind him “looking for this” Stiles turned his head to look at her only to find his missing math book in front of her face. Stiles grabbed the book and stuffed it into his bag with the rest of the school work he hadn’t gotten done that week that he needed to get done over the weekend “it was in the girl’s bathroom, I don’t even want to know how it got there” “I…” Lydia held up her hand “I mean it I really don’t what to know why your book was in the girl’s bathroom” “thanks for returning it I’ve been looking everywhere and I have no idea how it got there, I haven’t been using the girls bathroom”. Stiles thought the conversation was done until Lydia got a strange look on her face and started looking him up and down. “are you wearing Scott’s clothes” “why would you ask that” “I’m sure I saw Scott wearing that shirt before” “Small town we are bound to buy the same shirt eventually” “I guess, I’ll see you later” after Lydia had walked away Stiles relaxed and vowed to do laundry as soon as he got home. 

2\. Scott and Stiles were sitting on the bleachers in the cold trying to talk without being overheard. “We need to go back through all the evidence we have tonight all of our suspects have an alibi for at least one of the murders, we need to figure out who is killing people before someone else dies.” Stiles nodded his head “I know but who else could it be who’s going around killing random people” Scott started bouncing his legs and shifting around on the bench “why is it so cold” Stiles look over at him “the better question is why are you only wearing a t-shirt when it’s only 40 degrees out” Scott age him an annoyed look “I over slept and forget to grab a sweater when I left this morning.” Stiles pulled off his hoodie and passed it to him “here I’m hot anyway” Scott quickly pulled on the sweater “wait why are you wearing 2 sweaters” Styles looked down at himself; under his hoodie he was wearing a knit pullover and t-shirt. “I turned the heat down last night I must have turned it down to low so the house was cold when I got up I might have over dressed trying to get warm. They talked for a while waiting for the others to join them for lunch both where distracted to they didn’t hear or see Malia and Lydia approaching them from across the field. “Why are you wearing Stiles clothes?” “Why would you ask that” Malia leaned toward first Scott than Stiles before looking smug “First of all he was wearing that sweater last night when I saw him and Second it smells like him” Scott looked down at the sweater concentrating for a second “I forget my sweater but you are getting better with distinguishing smells, I think I’ve spent so much time with you over the years I don’t even notice your smell anymore” “are you saying I smell” The look on Stiles face was enough to make everyone else start to laugh “No, you smell like you I’m just so used to it, it doesn’t stand out anymore.” They all headed back into the school to eat while Stiles lagged behind a little sniffing his sweater trying to see what he smelled like. 

3\. The boys had snuck back into Scott’s house covered in blood after battling yet another murderous werewolf. This happened so often Stiles had left a bag of clothes is Scott’s closet, they could hear Scott’s mom on the stairs so both were scrambling around trying to change into clean clothes before she opened the door. Stiles pulled on a pair of clean pants but when he reached for the shirt he had thrown on Scott’s bed but found it missing. When he turned around he found Scott pulling the shirt over his head, she was close enough that they could hear her in the hall way. They only had a few seconds before she would be at the door so Stiles grabbed a shirt out of the dresser next to him. The door opened just as he got the shirt on. Melissa McCall opened her mouth to speak but stopped and looked between the two “I don’t want to know why you are wearing each other’s clothes, Scott when you’re done whatever it is you are both doing supper is on the table, I’m working tonight I will see you in the morning.” “Mom we were…” “I don’t want to know, unless you are injured I would rather not know” the boys listened until they heard the front door close. “How’d she know?” Stiles gave him a surprised look “my guess is she can read my name is on the front of your shirt” Scott looked down and saw that Styles was right Stilinski was written across the front of the t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt had been a gift from his Dad a few years before, ‘so he wouldn’t lose it’ it was a running joke, Stiles lost so much clothes (mostly at Scott’s house) that his Dad would give him gifts with his name on it as a joke.


End file.
